


Aftermath

by sbdrag



Series: Stupid Cranky Boyfriends [6]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbdrag/pseuds/sbdrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Directly following the events of "First Kiss".</p><p>Adam and Frank explore some more firsts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Frank pushes him into the wall the moment the door closes. Adam lets him, wrapping his arms around the smaller man as they kiss. It’s rough and demanding, but the augmented man is alright with that. He’s been waiting for this for months; he would have a hard time being gentle himself at this point. He’s just glad that Francis seems as desperate as he feels, or else his self control could slip a little too far.

The tech pushes into him, and Adam groans into the kiss. Despite being thoroughly drenched by the rain, he’s half hard already. Frank laughs softly, pulling back enough to look Adam in the eyes.

“Frustrated in more ways than one?” he asks, raising a brow. Adam’s retort is cut short by another groan as the tech palms his stiffening member. 

“Fuck,” he says instead, which earns him another soft chuckle. He could get used to that. Francis leans up to kiss Adam’s neck, rubbing him through the soft denim. Adam focuses on breathing, very aware of his greater strength. When he feels hands on his belt, he freezes. Frank nips his skin, just behind his jaw, which surprises him into pulling the man a little closer. 

“Just relax,” Francis says, skillful fingers slipping into his jeans. Adam makes a sound in the back of his throat, forcing himself still. There’s a vibration, more a feeling of a chuckle then a sound, as Frank continues laving the side of his neck with kisses and nips. His hand is working, warm, with just enough pressure drive Adam insane. The security head isn’t sure how long it’s been since he’s been touched like this, but it’s been long enough that’s he’s struggling to hold out just a little longer.

And then the hands are tugging, just enough to release him from his clothes. It’s a bit of a shock, and Adam flinches in surprise as Frank pulls away. He opens his eyes, then closes them again as the tech kisses him on the mouth. He groans, hands stroking his thighs, struggling not to thrust up against his partner. And then Francis pulls back again, and Adam opens his eyes just soon enough to catch an amused look in the tech’s eyes as the man sinks down to his knees.

“Francis-” 

It’s all he can say before he’s engulfed. He groans, hands carding into the wet hair, shaking with the effort of staying still. The tech knows what he’s doing, that much is clear. It isn’t long at all before Adam’s tumbling over the edge, a choked groan as much warning as he’s able to give the other man. Francis doesn’t seem to mind, letting him ride his orgasm out with shallow thrusts into the tech’s mouth. 

“Jesus Christ,” Adam says, letting the wall take his weight as the tech pulls back, wiping his mouth.

“That good, huh?” Francis asks, smirking. Adam wants to punch him, but instead grabs his shirt and drags him up to kiss him.

He can taste himself, which is weird, but not weird enough to make him stop. He wraps his arms around Frank, holding him steady as the tech gets his feet under him. He can feel the smaller man shivering, and belated remembers they’re both still soaked. Adam gets his hands under Frank’s shirt, then pulls it up slowly. Francis jumps in surprise, and looks up at Adam. The security head waits, not wanting to push the tech into anything he isn’t ready for. 

Frank swallows, then nods, and Adam gently pulls his shirt off the rest of the way. He lets it drop to the floor, and runs his hands over his partner’s chest and stomach. Frank takes a breath, then lets it go, leaning back into Adam, forehead in the crook of the taller man’s neck. 

“You, too,” he says, quietly, with a soft tug at the hem of Adam’s shirt. He steps back as Adam pushes off the wall. The augmented man grabs the collar of his shirt, tugging it over his head and dropping it to the floor as well. 

Frank’s touch is more hesitant. It seems odd, after what just happened, that his hands are now only ghosting over Adam’s skin.

“Afraid to touch me now?” the security head asks, causing the tech to look up at him. Francis’s face reddened, and Adam pulled him close.

“I just… I haven’t… done this, before,” the tech says.

“Done what?” Adam asks, but he thinks he has a good idea. He kisses the man’s temple, and lets his lips rest there against the soft skin. He can very faintly feel a pulse there, and it’s somehow comforting.

“Relationships?” Frank says. Adam pulls back to look at him. He’s nervous, and it shows. It always shows. The man is an open book. Adam hasn’t realized he’s reached up until his hand is cupping the tech’s face. He kisses him again, slow and chaste.

“Don’t worry about it,” he says, resting his forehead on the tech’s. After a minute, he feels Francis relax, and he pulls away. “We probably should get into dry clothes, though.”

“Right,” Frank says, frowning as he pushes a wet strand of hair from his face. It makes Adam smile and he tucks his penis back into his pants as he leads the way to the bedroom. 

He lends Francis a towel and dry boxers. While drying himself off, he watches the other man. 

This is the first time he’s seen him almost naked. He’s more in shape than Adam had imagined, but then again, it shouldn’t be too much of a surprise given his past. Noticing the security head’s scrutiny, he looks away. Francis wrings more water out of his hair, trying not to look self-conscious. 

He really hasn’t had anyone look at him, has he? 

Adam sits next time him on the bed. He lets his hand slide up the tech’s thigh. Francis shivers, but this time it doesn’t have anything to do with the cold. It’s then Adam notices he wasn’t the only one turned on by their make out. Carefully, he moves his closer hand around his partner’s waist, tugging him into his side. Francis lets him, but he’s stiff, tensed. Adam leans down, nipping and sucking at the tech’s neck. His other hand goes back to stroking the tech’s thigh. Frank groans softly, and relaxes slowly. 

When the tech starts to pull away, Adam lets his hand slide to the man’s inner thigh. Frank freezes, tense again, and Adam takes the opportunity to cup him through the boxers.

“You don’t have to-” Francis starts, breathless and pulling away again.

“I want to,” Adam answers, lips ghosting against the shell of the tech’s ear. Frank takes a shaky breath, and Adam waits. 

“Ok,” the tech says, forcing himself to relax. Adam kisses his ear, and slowly drags his hand up and down. Francis groans, and leans into his augmented partner. 

“I haven’t been with a guy before,” Adam confides, slipping his hand under the boxers. Frank bites his lip, not having expected to hear the man speak. “So you’ll have to let me know how I’m doing.”

“Y...y-you’re doing fine,” Francis says, pulling away a bit from the augmented man’s face. He covers his mouth with his hand, muffling any more noises he makes. Experimentally, Adam tugs him close again.

“Just fine?” he asks, and Frank shivers. So, he really did find Adam’s voice sexy. The augmented man continued his ministrations as he pressed his lips against the other man’s ear. “I can’t hear you, Francis.”

“Jackass,” the tech mutters, and Adam chuckles. He shifts to massage the mans balls, and Frank groans. 

“Should I stop then?” he asks, teasing. When the tech doesn’t reply, he chuckles again. He teases kisses and nips and sucks against the skin of his neck, holding him close by the hand around his waist. 

“A-Adam,” Francis says, like a plea. The security head strokes his partners member, sucking at his neck as he gradually picks up the pace.

Frank comes with a shudder, and Adam pumps him until he stops. The tech goes boneless against him, and Adam’s alright with that. But he can’t resist a small jab at the man.

“That good, huh?” he asks. Francis sighs, but doesn’t reply. He seems half asleep already. Adam pushes him up, off his shoulder. The tech blinks up at him. Adam kisses him, and Frank kisses back. It’s languid and soft, and it makes Adam just want to… touch. So he does. 

He runs his hands down the tech’s chest, slowly, almost dragging his fingers along. Frank makes a noise like a sigh through his nose, and presses into the touch. Adam hums at that, and surprises the tech by pulling him into his lap. Straddling the augmented man makes Frank a little taller than him, and the tech rests his forehead against his partner’s. Adam lets his hands roam over the man’s back, tracing the dips and rises. When one hand brushes the scar, Frank takes in a breath. Adam closes his eyes, tracing the length of it. Then again, turning the motion into stroking. Francis relaxes, letting the motion drain out his anxiety. Hesitantly, his own hands ghost up Adam’s abdomen. When they reach the man’s pecs, he hesitantly traces the scar tissue around one of the bolts. Adam’s hands tense a moment, but then go back to stroking. He opens his eyes, and Frank meets his gaze.

They stay like that for a while, looking at each other, tracing each others’ scars. 

After some time, Adam holds Francis as he shifts to lay back on the bed. As he settles, Frank kisses him. Adam’s hand cups the side of his partner’s face, thumb stroking his temple. 

He’s not sure when they fall asleep, but he doesn’t mind as he wakes up. It’s cold in the room, and Francis is shivering in his sleep. Adam gently shifts him to pull down the blankets, then pulls them over the two of them. Frank mutters something that sounds like his name, and Adam smiles, pulling the tech gently to his side. He kisses the man’s forehead, and rests his head there, slipping back into sleep.


End file.
